xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Lourdes Ortega Martel
pink - it's my new obsession When Lourdes Ortega was eight, for various reasons (mainly involving 'drug use' and 'abusive boyfriends') her mother could no longer be her sole primary guardian, and custody of her passed to her maternal uncle -- Father Joseph Ortega, a put upon parish priest in West Burnley who didn't really know how to relate to a little girl. They found common ground in the word of God and as long as she seems to be doing her homework and at least occasionally showing up to mass or helping around the church (how many times have they had to repair that window, goddamn he should just put some bars up and have done with it) Joseph mainly left his niece to her own devices - but things changed somewhat when Lo was adopted by the Martel clan and relocated with her new family to Chicago - a Chicago some decades into the future in another a universe, no less. pink - it's not even a question In Gotham, Lo was one of the West Burnley girls - those girls, you know, the ones that follow Evangeline Locksley around like she's a baby messiah, the ones that don't like the way their neighbourhood looks and have started to take steps. Lo's a little scary, in her own way; some people put their faith in God, and some people think God's putting His faith in them. Lo's in the second category, and she does the Lord's work with a sunny smile, a little girl voice, and a set of razorblades. Being somewhat forcibly removed from this environment by Maria and Aloysius Martel came with lifestyle changes she hadn't really expected when they quietly persuaded her uncle that she'd be better off with them and donated generously to his church (it's not as shady as it sounds, and they were right). Lo went from being the only ward of her uncle in one of the poorest areas of Gotham to one of six children in a wealthy, politically connected family. The weapons were confiscated, she repeated a grade, and found herself with a therapist and, for a while, a curfew. Thinking for the first time about whether or not she wants to go to college, Lo is old enough to supposedly (and, indeed, legally) not need a whole lot of parenting, and crazy enough that it's a good thing her guardians are so involved. it's kink but you don't ever tell her (pink when i turn out the light) *'Maria Martel' ♥ Lo's mommy! Or she is now, anyway; the Martels are Lo's new adoptive parents (money may have changed hands and cross-universal adoption is sure as hell some complicated paperwork) and if it weren't for Maria, it never would have happened. Lo admires and adores her, mostly because she relates to her so well. *'Ida Wingates' ♥ Ida is probably Lo's best friend, and one of the people whom she most wants to please; the idea of displeasing Ida is unfamiliar and unpleasant, and something she had trouble with when she realized that displeasing ~her girls~ was somehow not actually enough to stop her from going to Chicago when the opportunity presented itself. *'Carla Biancamono' ♥ ~the one that got away~ *'Evangeline Locksley' ♥ Evie is Lo's friend and (former?) leader, but it's sort of an inadequate word when Lo sees her on a similar level to, say ... God. That's distressing, Lo. (pink it's like red but not quite) *'Bruce Wayne' ♥ While Lo always thought Mr Wayne was harmlessly retarded and probably not as interesting as everybody wanted to think, now that she's met him she's not as sure. Obviously what she needs to do is take him under her sparkly wing! This way she can figure him out and, through assisting someone who is so much the face of her hometown, feel less bad about the fact she's left Gotham. See? Useful. *'Brody' ♥ Brody and Lo had a fling once, and sometimes they hang out; Lo considers him an honorary girl because that makes perfect sense to her. everything is going to be all right no matter what we do tonight The universe Lo was created for (Batman Begins/The Dark Knight) does not belong to me, and I also don't own Vanessa Anne Hudgens' very lovely face or Aerosmith's Pink. Lo is my original character. I am not profiting from anything used here. Category:Characters Category:Living